


Ode to the Bouncer

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Biting, Bouncer!Ryan, Club AU, Fake AH Crew, Hair-pulling, If you squint that is - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan is a bouncer for Club Fakes. A place that offers wannabe luxury style entertainment and booze for the middle and lower class. There's only two rules to get in;You have to be clean and you have to draw eyes.That means you can't be high or drunk off your pants before you go in...and you can't be some plain jane who hasn't had fun in her entire life.





	Ode to the Bouncer

Ryan has seen it all. From his first day working as a bouncer to the present, nothing can truly surprise him anymore. He's watched girls that were trying to pass off being high as a kite as just a slight bit "tipsy". He's watched men who claimed they were straighter than an arrow leave in the arms of men they had just met. People who show up in fancy limos but exit the vehicle dressed like anime characters or furred creatures. He's had hippies recite poetry to him while they tried to convince him to let them in. 

There was two rules of the Club Fakes. You had to be clean and you had to draw eyes. Typically people could accomplish the latter, making others stare at them in bewilderment as they looked like they'd be holding a sign that says "the end is near" on the street corner the next day. Women would start catfights in front of him that he would easily sweep to the curb and return to his post like nothing happened. He's been accused of being a whore and yet a prude at the same time. All because he let's in a bridal party's designated driver before he lets in the four with her who look like they haven't been sober in years. 

He's a force of intimidation. He's never had anyone pick a fight directly with him. His boss, Geoff, blames it on his eyes. There's something to be said about ice blue eyes that bore holes through the souls of anyone he looks to. At first glance, some confuse him for a dad waiting in line to get in. Then they see the sheer muscle he's packing under his tight black shirt and the way his lips are turned into a taut frown. It takes a lot to even make him look at you let alone speak. He makes the famous icons of Great Britain security look like fragile glass to break. 

It's a reputation he's built over three years and counting. That now he has people play by his rules just so they can get a taste of the true luxury the club has to offer. Everyday men and women that want to slip away into the night with drinks catered to make them feel rich and important. A bartender who wears tattoos across her body like a badge of honor, an owner who could care less if he shows up to work in a suit or his pajamas, and a DJ who looks like he stepped out of a hair dye factory. 

Tonight he sees a regular making a straight line towards the front door. People protest as he skips past the line of those who have been waiting hours to prove themselves worthy. To sober up just enough to make the claim that they're clean and fit to dance. Ryan cracks a small smile as Michael finally stops in front of him and looks up at the man with determined eyes. 

"Early night, Michael?" He asks and the boy blows a bit of curled hair out of his face. "Rough day at work?" 

"Ryan seriously, when is it not rough. Fucking boss is on my ass again about meeting "his quality standards" but he doesn't even fucking follow those standards so why should I, you know? Micromanaging bullshit." 

Ryan took a step back, reaching for the cord to the velvet rope that blocked the entrance. Just as he was about to unclip it, a second figure loomed up behind Michael and he hesitated. His eyes narrowed. Michael paused, looked back over his shoulder and then let loose a light bit of laughter. "Oh, sorry, brought a friend from work today." 

This friend was skinnier than Michael, frail looking. Scruffy dyed hair that looked like it had been brushed through with both hands before coming here. He had a silken shirt buttoned across his chest, loose fitting and sloppy looking. He wasn't even sure if it had ever been ironed. A gold chain hung around his neck and clashed brightly against the dark fabric. Tight low cut jeans held his legs so closely it looked like his blood circulation was being cut off. 

The thing Ryan noticed first actually was his eyes. Though he had sunglasses that would've been useless in the night on his head, he didn't bother to try to hide the restlessness. Bloodshot eyes as though he had been dipping into something at some point in the day. He rubbed at the raw bags underneath them and the bouncer had to fight a growl in his throat. This spelled trouble. 

The kid was probably a tweaker and Michael didn't look the least bit ready to save his hide. Instead, he stepped past Ryan and unclipped the rope himself to make his way inside. Ryan let Michael go but stepped between the new boy and the doorway. 

"Good luck Gavvy." He called back and the bouncer crossed his arms over his chest as he heard the metal clip back over the hoop. 

"Gavvy, huh?" Ryan asked and his voice came out far colder than how he had addressed Michael. 

"Hm, yeah, can't...can't I go inside with Michael?" He made note that Gavvy didn't seem to be able to pronounce Michael's name right. "...and my name is Gavin. Not Gavvy. Well Michael calls me Gavvy but you're not Michael." His sentences didn't seem to be well put together. He was probably on something. He was twitching, nervously perhaps but it was nearly a violent shake at this point. 

"Tell me about yourself then, Gavin. Little bit more than your name. What did you do today?" The boy looked down at his feet but then his head snapped up in realization. Ryan saw the emotions flicker over him in an instant and then a frown coated his lips. 

"...you think I'm tweaking, don't you?" 

"Would you be offended if I said yes?"

"Yes." 

"Then yes." 

"But you just said-"

"I don't care if you're offended. You have to be sober when you enter here. That's one of Geoff's rules. Unless you're one of our VIP regulars." 

Gavin scowled, his hands fumbling across his body before he plucked a couple of crumpled hundred dollar bills out of his pocket. He held it up to Ryan, a peace offering-more likely a bribe and the older man let loose a dark chuckle. 

A voice called from the line behind Gavin, "Hey baby, that don't work on him! Trust us, we tried!" 

"She's right." Ryan shrugged his shoulders with an exhale and stared ahead, over Gavin's head. He was going to go back to ignoring the boy but it seemed it was becoming a tantrum. 

"What do I gotta do to get in then? I just wanna hang out with my boy." 

"Come back sober."

"I'm not not sober you dingus!" 

Okay, that was a new one. He had never been called a dingus before. He had to fight the urge to let out a bit of a laugh. Covering it with a soft cough but he could hear some of the people in the line chuckling where he could not. Gavin grumbled further, hands wringing in front of him and then up along his arms. If he was indeed as sober as he was insisting, he was doing a horrible job of proving it. 

"I just...I have...this medical condition. That's all." 

"Haven't heard that one before."

He watched the boy take out his phone, tapping away at it quickly with multiple fingers and he was stepping away. Moving in a slightly circle that looked almost like pacing. He didn't dare look at anyone else. Though many were giving him pity smiles. It was a few moment before there was the telltale sound of a door opening and then Ryan glanced up briefly to see Michael leaning on the second floor balcony with a grin. 

"Problem?" Ryan asked but Michael shook his head, amused. "Just here to watch the show then?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Gavin was glaring at Michael now too but his friend just stuck his tongue out at him as he got comfortable in his spot. The boy paced a moment longer, walking in a brisk circle with shoulders hunched and lip bitten deep in thought. He was thinking, Ryan could see his eyes moving back and forth as though he was observing his surroundings. He stopped finally, took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair. It became fluffier-if possible and then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again and turned to face Ryan, a chill ran down the bouncer's spine. The eyes had changed. Not physically but something more to them. The gaze felt cruel. Unearthly. As though suddenly he was caught in a trance that he could never escape from. Part of him wanted to take a step back, be submissive to the boy suddenly turned man before him. Gavin seemed to take his entire body in a new posture. He was standing straighter, more confident. His lips curled into a gentle smirk and he took a few steps forward. 

Hands reached out and both palms rested against Ryan's broad chest. Gavin leaned up on his tiptoes and his mouth was a mere breath away from the older man's own lips. He spoke and all of the nervous tone was gone. Just a calming purr of a voice that almost sang as he said each word. "Now luv, how nicely do I have to ask to be let inside? What do I need to do to prove I'm all right?" 

Ryan was thrown for a loop, confused and disturbed by the sudden 180 of Gavin's personality. The hands trailed up, wrapped arms around his shoulders and neck. They rested there with fingers running through his loose hair. The hand found purchase and gripped tight. Pulling back until Ryan gasped and was forced to tilt his head back to avoid the sudden pain. 

People behind him were entranced. They watched with wide eyes as Gavin bit into the exposed flesh without hesitation. Sunk teeth into the skin till Ryan was certain he was going to be bleeding and held like a wild animal waiting for it's prey to give in to it's fate. He buckled with a hiss, too shocked to react properly and his knees hit the concrete beneath with a stinging thud. Gavin let go as he fell but kept those hands in his hair, petting, soothing him like this was what he wanted all along. 

He watched the tongue slick those reddening lips and Gavin smirked. "Nah...don't need to prove anything now do I? Now you know better. Now you know better than to mess with me like this dontcha luv? Now I'm going to let go...and you're going to let me aren't you lovely? Lovely Ryan. Such a good boy, Ryan." He kept repeating his name, as though he was chanting in complete praise. As though this once formidable bouncer was nothing more than a pet to him now. Fingers slipped away and Gavin reached up to his sunglasses. 

Pulling them down over his tired eyes, he stepped past Ryan and through the doors of the club. The music blared for a moment before utter silence fell upon the entrance. Ryan let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding and soon he was getting back to his feet. Shaking slightly where he stood but no one dared make a comment. No one dared to point out that he looked like he had just had the time of his life in that very moment. 

Michael chuckled overhead, raising his glass down at the silent crowd and muttering a "cheers" before he took a swig. Ryan didn't regain his composure anytime soon. People watched him falter over his words as new arrivals came and went. Watched him blush whenever someone made direct eye contact and he had to look away. 

Watched the way his hands trembled each time he reached for that rope. Ryan had thought he'd seen it all. 

Then he met Gavin.


End file.
